Perdedor
by AlekseiCld
Summary: T.K. al fin ha decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Hikari y tiene planeado un gran día, pero el destino tiene otros planes para el chico rubio. ¿lo logrará sin perder la cordura? Segundo intento de humor!


Se me acaba de ocurrir esta pequeña historia tras escuchar una canción y no pude evitar levantarme a escribirla. Es otro intento de humor que tiene como objetivo arrancarles al menos una sonrisilla. Disfruten :D

**Digimon no me pertenece y a menos de que me vuelva un magnate, jamás será mio. Escribí esta historia sin fines de lucro y para divertirme un rato con _Teeks_.**

* * *

><p>-¿Al mediodía está bien? Entonces te veo allá- sonrió Takeru con el auricular en la oreja- Hasta mañana.<p>

Cuando se aseguró de que la llamada se había cortado, dio un gran salto en su habitación gritando "¡Yahoo!" un par de veces. Y no era para menos, ya que había invitado a Hikari a salir para por fin declararle su amor. Estaba consciente de que aún existía el riesgo de perder su amistad, pero al menos, ya había dado el primer paso y eso era un gran logro para un chico tímido en ese aspecto como él. Siguió saltando y gritando como un niño pequeño, tirando lo que se encontrara a su paso.

-¡A dormir, Takeru!- gritó su madre desde la habitación contigua al escuchar el alboroto que traía su rubio hijo.

Éste inmediatamente se estremeció por el tono de voz que usó su madre desvelada, y se apresuró a meterse a la cama. Pero tanta prisa no fue buena, ya que en su apuró se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie con la cama. Lanzó un par de injurias en silencio y vio que el reloj ya marcaba más de la medianoche. Durmió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sujetando su dedito y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo saldría bien en su cita con Hika.

Odaiba había amanecido totalmente clara. Era un día grandioso para la mayoría de las personas, el día perfecto para una caminata en el parque, un picnic y toda clase de actividad al aire libre que se pudiese realizar ante tan radiante sol. Una pequeña ave se detuvo en una ventana abierta de par en par. Comenzó a entonar su chillón canto, provocando que la persona durmiendo en la cama bajo la ventana se moviera e hiciera gruñidos de molestia.

-¡Fuera!- gritó Takeru, tirándole un manotazo a la pequeña ave, a la que vio irse en menos de diez segundos- Rayos, y eso que es sábado…

En ese preciso momento, gruesas gotas de sudor frío comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Takeru. No podía estar pasando, no… Tal vez no era tan tarde. Lentamente se fue girando hacía su mesilla de noche, dónde descansaba su reloj digital. Sí. Ya era tarde.

-¡Me lleva!- gritó saliendo de la cama tan rápido como un rayo- ¡11:20, olvidé poner la alarma!

En menos de 10 minutos el muchacho rubio corría rumbo a la estación de trenes tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Agradeció interiormente que el baloncesto le hubiera dado una casi perfecta condición física.

Tuvo que detenerse más de cinco veces, ya que los semáforos parecían cambiar justo cuando él necesitaba pasar, y por si fuera poco el tráfico era excesivo.

-¡Un autobús! ¡Tomaré un autobús!- dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa demente, provocando que las personas a su alrededor le mirasen como si fuera un bicho raro. Pero eso no importaba ¡Tenía que llegar a tiempo a su cita con Hikari! Llegó a una parada de autobús en 2 minutos. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Tenía menos de media hora para llegar. Cuando levantó su mirada del reloj, vio angustiado como el autobús cerraba sus puertas y se marchaba.

-¡Espere, espere!- gritó corriendo tras el bus, inútilmente.

Maldijo para sus adentros y al pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo el estar ahí esperando al siguiente, salió disparado a la estación. No llevaba ni cinco metros recorridos cuando el siguiente autobús pasó a su lado a buena velocidad.

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo exasperado mientras mantenía el ritmo- ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Lluvia?

Y como si la hubiera invocado, la lluvia no se hizo esperar. Aquel perfecto día se llenó repentinamente de nubes negras dando paso a una lluvia torrencial. El destino parecía querer hacer sufrir a aquel rubio ¿Por qué cuando finalmente se había decidido, le pasaba todo eso?

Finalmente llegó completamente empapado a la estación. Consideró que era buena hora y hasta quiso reír de felicidad. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando al querer comprar el billete del tren, no sintió su cartera. Se palpó desesperadamente cada uno de los bolsillos que había en su ropa, sin éxito alguno. Ni siquiera una moneda traía consigo.

-¿Ahora qué?- se dijo aun cuando una vocecilla ya le había dicho que hacer. Suspiró resignado y salió como una bala de regreso a su casa. Cuando al fin llegó, comenzó a rebuscarse la llave del departamento. Ni siquiera eso traía… Buscó debajo del tapete de bienvenida, nada. Buscó en cada una de las pequeñas macetas de su madre…Nada.

-¿Dónde está, dónde?- se dijo mirando para todos lados.

_Cambié de lugar la llave, Takeru, ahora está encima del buzón._

De repente se le iluminó la cabeza al recordar las palabras de su madre. En efecto, ahí estaba la llave. Entró a su casa y fue directo a su habitación, para tomar su cartera. Aprovechó para llevar consigo el celular, que también había dejado olvidado. Tenía quince minutos para llegar. Era imposible y él lo sabía. Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Hikari para avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde. Eso era mejor a que la chica pensara que la había plantado. Trotó mientras entraba al menú donde enviaría el mensaje. Terminó de redactarlo y presionó enviar. Siguió corriendo con el celular en la mano, cuando segundos después sonó una notificación. El muchacho se detuvo en sus pasos y miró la pantallita del aparato. "Error al enviar el mensaje"

-¿Qué rayos?- se preguntó. Y como si el electrónico aquél le hubiese escuchado, apareció el constante mensaje de batería baja hasta que el aparató murió. Y con él, las esperanzas de Takeru de hacer a Hikari su novia.

No había de otra, tenía que correr. Dobló una esquina y se detuvo de golpe ante una enorme casa. Ese era el hogar de su némesis y lo que menos quería era alertarlo. Día tras día, al pasar por esa calle, un perro de tamaño exagerado le ladraba y el rubio sabía que de no ser por la reja, ya habría sido alimento de la enorme bestia. Sin embargo y como ya habrán notado, Takeru estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida, así que el enorme can se dejó ver a través de la reja que para colmo estaba entreabierta. Suspiró aliviado al ver al perro atado con una correa, pero al seguir corriendo hacia su destino, lamentó haber cantado victoria. A pesar de que el enorme animal llevaba una correa al cuello, ésta no estaba atada a nada. Corrió como demente sintiendo el aliento del animal muy cerca. Sintió como sus piernas empezaban a doblarse, pero en esos momentos no tenía otra opción más que soportar, a menos que quisiera acabar en el plato del perro. Pero Takaishi se había olvidado de un detallito: la incesante lluvia. Acabó de bruces en el suelo a tan solo unas cuadras de la estación. Se giró instintivamente al sentir al perro encima de él y miró con temor sus colmillos. El can gruñía y le ladraba y cuando finalmente lo vio acercarse a su rostro, cerró los ojos rogando por un milagro. Sintió un lengüetazo y pensó que lo estaba probando antes de destrozarle la cara de un mordisco. Abrió los ojos con cautela al sentir más y más lengüetazos. De pronto el perro ya no le parecía tan agresivo. Comenzó a acariciarle mientas él le lamía más y más.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Todo este tiempo querías jugar?- rió acariciando al animal que le respondió con un animado ladrido.

Y ahí estaba él. Sentado en un charco, empapado hasta los huesos acariciando a un amistoso perro, cuando al instante recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Hikari!- gritó incorporándose- Lo siento, amigo… Jugaremos después.

Reemprendió la marcha hacía la estación y justo cuando pensaba que nada le podía salir peor, la puerta del tren se cerró en sus narices. Un grito de frustración se ahogó en su garganta y fue a revisar los horarios. 10 minutos… Eso era lo que le quedaba de tiempo para llegar al lugar de la cita, y eso era lo que se tardaba el próximo tren. Buscó con la mirada una solución y la encontró en un teléfono público. ¡Así podría llamar a Hikari!

Se acercó al aparato con ánimos renacidos, que decayeron inmediatamente al ver que no traía consigo ni una sola moneda.

-¡Maldición!- gritó mientras corría hasta una de las pequeñas tiendas dentro de la estación. Finalmente y después de recorrer todas las tiendas del lugar, tenía cambio para usar el odioso teléfono público. Lo descolgó, depositó cuatro monedas y esperó a que la femenina voz le dijera que podía marcar. Después de la indicación, el dedo índice de Takeru se quedó a flote al darse cuenta de que ni de chiste se sabía el número de la chica de la Luz. Colgó el aparato y se recargó en la pared, dispuesto a esperar al siguiente tren.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no podía darse el lujo de esperar más. Nuevamente salió corriendo, ahora dirigiéndose al lugar del encuentro, aún con la esperanza de que Kari no hubiera regresado a su casa, creyéndolo un patán.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se dejó caer en el pasto, respirando agitadamente. La lluvia ya se había reducido a una simple llovizna y el día lucía más tranquilo. A pesar de eso, el parque estaba más lleno que nunca, o eso le pareció a Takeru quien veía el montón de personas pasar. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga de ojos rojizos pero de la chica ni sus luces.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se dijo. Miró su reloj. Iba 20 minutos tarde, era simplemente imposible que la chica se hubiera quedado a esperarlo y menos con la lluvia a como estaba hacía unos minutos. No tenía excusa para haber tardado tanto. Suspiró resignado y levanto la mirada. Había un local donde vendían artículos para celulares.

-Qué más puede pasar- se dijo, caminando hacia el lugar- Mientras más rápido me disculpe con ella, mejor.

Compró un cargador y el tipo atendiendo el lugar le dejó usar la electricidad del sitio. Takeru encendió su celular una vez que lo conectó y abrió el menú de mensajería. Antes de pulsar "ok" en escribir nuevo mensaje, notó que tenía uno nuevo en su bandeja. Más por inercia que por ganas, abrió el mensaje

"Lo siento, Takeru… surgió algo importante y no podré ir ¿Otro día te parece bien?"

Por supuesto la remitente no era otra que Hikari Yagami. Takeru dejó caer el celular incrédulo ¿Había pasado por tantas cosas para esto? Después de todo lo que había hecho por llegar al sitio acordado… ¡Estaba furioso! Pero no con Hikari claro que no… Era el simple hecho de que toda la frustración del día estaba a punto de hacer erupción… No podía creer que el día en que por fin se había decidido le pasara todo eso. La cereza del pastel hubiera sido que ella lo rechazara, pero ya qué más daba.

Caminó sin ánimos de regreso a su hogar.

-¿Cómo te fue, cariño?- preguntó su madre al verlo entrar.

-¡Aaaahhh!

Y eso fue todo lo que Natsuko Takaishi recibió por respuesta aquella tarde.

-Mmm- se dijo mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora- Supongo que le fue bien.

OoOo

* * *

><p>El pequeño castaño y el pequeño rubio rieron como locos cuando la historia terminó.<p>

-No puedo creer que pasaras por tanto- exclamó el rubio, que lucía mayor que el otro.

-¿Y cuándo le dijiste que fuera tu novia entonces?- preguntó el castaño.

-Ah- respondió su padre- fue en la cafetería de la escuela sin romanticismos ni nada.

-¿Y no volviste a hacer un gran plan de cita?

-Nah, si iba a tener otro día así, prefería hacerlo sin tanto alboroto… Ahora a dormir, que si no, su madre nos mata a los tres.

Takeru arropó a sus dos pequeñuelos y se topó con la mirada dulce de su esposa entes de salir de la habitación.

-No tenía idea- le comentó.

-Da igual… Al final logré decirte mis sentimientos.

Hikari sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Perdedor- susurró antes de perderse en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Takeru sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él, siguiendo a su esposa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<p> 


End file.
